


Rubber Ducks

by IngridAnne24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: Kara accidentally gets sent back in time, and bonds with the Danvers family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a scene between Kara and baby Alex??

How it happened, she wasn't really sure. One moment they were looking at this strange machine they recovered from a warehouse, there was a malfunction while Kara was carrying it, and then, everyone else was gone, and the device fizzled and smoked in her hands. At first, everything looked pretty much the same, but the more Kara looked at it, the more she realized it was not.

She put her finger to her communicator.

“Hello, Alex? Hank?”

There was no response. Just static.

Kara put her hands on her hips and looked around. She wasn't sure what to do. Was this some alternate dimension or something?

Her first thought was to fly to downtown National City, which she did. Again, things didn't look drastically different, but there were buildings that Kara didn't recognize, or ones she expected to be there but weren't. Then she noticed the cars; they all looked older than what Kara was used to. They weren't in bad shape, just older.

Kara noticed people's hair next. Many women had slightly large hair, and wide shoulders on their shirts and dresses.

Kara then had a sudden thought, and to reinforce her thought, she went to a newspaper stand. She bent down and looked at the date. Specifically, the year. 

1990.

“Shit.”

She ran her fingers through her hair. As she looked around, she realized people were staring at her. Her costume. She smiled awkwardly and walked to an alley, changed back into her civilian clothes, before flying off to where CatCo would be. The building was the same, but there was no CatCo sign. She debated looking for Cat, but she knew she shouldn't interfere with the past too much.

Still, she needed to find someone she knew, someone who could help her.

“Okay, Kara, who could help you...” Kara muttered to herself. It would be nearly fifteen years before she actually arrives on Earth.

Really, there was only one option that was close enough.

Getting there was easy, since she had made the trip many times before, but actually walking up to the door was more difficult. What would she even say? They didn't know who she was, there was no Superman yet. Just a young boy named Clark Kent.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Eliza, a younger Eliza, answered the door. She looked at Kara warily for a moment.

“Hello?”

“Uh, hey, Eliza Danvers?”

Eliza nodded.

“I don't know how to explain this, but...”

“Eliza, who is it?” A man's voice rang out. He came up behind Eliza and peered at Kara. Jeremiah. He smiled warmly at him and it was first time Kara noticed that he and Alex had the same smile, when Alex actually smiled.

“Um, Mister Danvers,” Kara started again, her hand going to her glasses, “this is going to sound really strange, but I need your help with something. Do you know anything about this?”

She thrust out the time-travel device and held it up. Comprehension blossomed in Jeremiah's eyes.

“What's your name?” He asked.

Kara bit her lip, hesitant to say. She had no idea how much of the future she was messing up; maybe a lot, maybe none at all.

“Kara Zor-El.”

He smiled, nodded at Eliza, and said, “Come on in.”

“I'm honored to have a Kryptonian here. I haven't been able to meet the Kent boy in Smallville yet,” he said once they were inside.

“So you do know about Krypton now,” Kara sighed, relieved. “And you know about Clark?”

“It's my business to know,” Jeremiah said coyly. “So, let me guess, the device activated and sent you in the...”

“Past. I'm from, like,” Kara did the math, almost saying fifteen years, but that would be when her 12-year-old self would be coming, “over twenty years from now. We were moving the device. We figured it must have been some alien device, because it didn't look like anything from Earth. Anyway, I was carrying it back to the DEO, then something happened, and I'm here.” Kara shrugged.

“Who is 'we'?”

Kara debated saying, since one of them was J'onn, posing as Hank, and the other was Alex, Jeremiah's daughter, who... was she even born yet? Eliza didn't look pregnant.

“Some DEO agents.”

The question Kara was just asking herself was answered when Eliza walked into the room, a bundle in her arms. The bundle moved.

“Is that...?”

Jeremiah grinned proudly. “My baby girl, Alexandra. Just two months old.”

Eliza sat down beside Kara, giving Kara a good look of the baby Alex. She was so tiny, but her eyes were open and she appeared to be staring at Kara. Kara could see a glimmer of the Alex she knew in that tiny, stern face.

“She's beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Eliza said. “She's a feisty little thing. Stubborn. I was in labor for two days.”

Kara smiled sympathetically. She remembered Eliza talking about that; Alex hated it when her mother mentioned it.

“Do you want to hold her?” Eliza asked. This surprised Kara because Eliza had been looking at Kara cautiously the whole time she had been there.

“Uh, I don't know if I should.”

“Kryptonians have incredible strength on Earth,” Jeremiah explained. “They're powered by our sun. But I feel like we can trust you, Kara.”

Kara hadn't held a baby since Kal-El, back when she didn't have the ridiculous strength. So she was very hesitant and careful as she took the baby in her arms. It was so strange, seeing Alex in this way, small and completely helpless.

“Hey, Alex,” Kara cooed. “It's me, Kara.”

This meant nothing to the baby, who blinked slowly at Kara. Kara put her finger into Alex's palm and watched as the tiny fist closed around her finger. She couldn't really feel the pressure, but judging how tight Alex's fist looked, it was a good grip.

“You're going to grow up to be very strong,” Kara said, then quickly added, “I'm sure.”

Jeremiah was watching her closely. Then he cleared his throat. “I think I can help you.”

Kara, so transfixed on baby Alex, almost forgot Jeremiah was there. She turned her head very quickly to look at him.

“Yeah?”

He nodded. “It should be done as soon as possible. Messing with the past is never a good idea.”

When Kara looked back down, Alex was asleep, nestled in Kara's arms. Kara bit her lip, almost wanting to cry.

“Yeah,” Kara cleared her throat, “let's get on that.”

Kara reluctantly gave Alex back to Eliza. Alex started to fuss as Kara followed Jeremiah out back.

It took some time—it was getting dark when Jeremiah stepped away, nodding—but it looked as good as new. Kara was assuming.

“It's pretty late. Why don't you stay for dinner, Kara?”

“I thought you said I should get back as soon as possible?”

“Yeah, but I'd imagine you're hungry.”

Of course she was hungry, she was always hungry, but she had forgotten this for a while. At the same time, she was extremely nervous about staying here. What if staying here somehow made them not adopt her when she comes here in the future, what she if she says something to offend them? What if she accidentally hurts baby Alex. 

Jeremiah put his hand on her shoulder.

“I know what you're worried about, and I understand. A quick meal, and then you can go?”

Kara bit her lip, then nodded. She didn't know Jeremiah for that long before he disappeared, but he was as nice as she remembered. And she wanted to enjoy the family, before she went back. As much as she missed Alex, she enjoyed being with the Danvers without the tenseness.

Eliza had made a roasted chicken, with mashed potatoes and peas. Kara had to tell herself to pace herself, and not inhale her food like she often did, especially when she was alone. Even thought they knew she was a Kryptonian, she didn't want to let them know what they were in for in fifteen years; their grocery bill was pretty bad for a few years.

“It smells delicious, Eliza,” Kara grinned as she sat down.

“Thank you, Kara. Have as much as you want.” Eliza had some kind of sling over her shoulders, where Alex was curled up, making gurgling noises. Kara smiled before taking her helping.

She ate as quickly as she could without looking gross. She sat quietly, while Eliza and Jeremiah ate. Suddenly, Alex started screaming. Eliza put her fork down and scooped up her screaming daughter. The poor thing's face was bright red.

“I think she needs to be changed,” Eliza said. She started to stand up, but Kara got to her feet before her.

“I'll do it, Eliza.”

“Are you sure? She's small, but she's strong. She moves around a lot.”

“Yeah, I've changed my cousin's diaper many times.” Kara held out her arms and took Alex from Eliza. She'd be lying if she said part of this wasn't to gain favor with the Danvers.

Kara made her way to Alex's room (the same room as it has always been). It was cute. It had pictures of Winnie the Pooh, and the wall was painted a pale yellow. The changing table had images of rubber ducks on it.

As Kara laid Alex down, the baby was still crying, but had settled down a little bit. Her eyes weren't the brown that Kara knew, yet, but they were sharp and she was watching Kara closely. 

“I know I'm not your mom, but one day, I'll be your sister,” Kara said softly as she got the items she needed. “And sometimes, you'll kinda hate me, and that's okay, but we both love each other. No matter what. Even when I'm changing your diaper, which will hopefully never happen again.”

When the clean diaper was put on her, Kara bent down and blew a raspberry on Alex's belly. The baby made a squealing kind of laugh and when Kara pulled away, she saw Alex was half-smiling at her. Kara mirrored the smile and ran a very gentle hand over the patch of hair on Alex's head.

By the time she came back, Eliza was cleaning up dinner, and Alex was an infinitely better mood.

“That's impressive, getting her to calm down like that. The first month, she was very colicky and none of us were sleeping. She's getting better thought,” Jeremiah said. He kissed Alex on the top of her head.

It broke Kara's heart when she said, “I should go now.”

Jeremiah looked a little sad too, but he nodded. “Yeah.”

Kara passed Alex back to Eliza, giving the baby one last stroke on the cheek. Then she smiled and nodded at Eliza, before following Jeremiah outside. He handed Kara the device.

“I think I understand how it works. The dials set the date, and time, then press the button on top.”

“Thank you, Jeremiah. For everything.”

“You're welcome, Kara. Hopefully we'll meet each other in the time you're from.”

Kara could only smile. What was going to happen, was going to happen. She set the time and date, then hovered her hand over the button. A thought occurred to her, in regards to Jeremiah and Hank Henshaw (the original). It was because of Hank that Jeremiah disappeared, but it was also because of Hank that J'onn was in their lives. She swallowed and looked at Jeremiah, but she couldn't say anything. She wouldn't. All they could do was save Jeremiah in her own time.

She nodded at Jeremiah and pressed the button. There was a pulling sensation, darkness, then Kara was in the same place, on the Danver's property. She looked around. It looked the same as when she was here last, not in the past.

She went up to the door and knocked. A moment later, Eliza, an older Eliza, answered the door. She grinned.

“Kara, what a surprise! ...Is everything okay? Is Alex okay?”

“Yeah, everything's fine, Eliza, I just...” she adjusted her glasses, “wanted to see you. Just a quick visit, though.”

She hugged Eliza, quickly caught up with her, then flew back to the DEO office. She used the communicator to call Alex and a minute later, Alex ran up to her and hugged her.

“Kara, I was so worried! We had no idea what happened to you!”

“It's, uh... I'll tell you about it. But I'm fine.”

Kara then got a good look at Alex. Alex, who didn't like it when people stared to hard at her, frowned.

“What?”

“Nothing. It's just good to see you.”

She hugged Alex again, just a little bit harder. When Alex tapped her to let go, likely from lack of air, Kara pulled back and grinned at her.

“By the way, you'll have to tell me about those ducks on your changing table. And the Winnie the Pooh.”

Kara strolled away before Alex could respond, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
